Supernatural Disciplinary Stories
by TheTinyTaco
Summary: As you may ohave guessed, this is a fanfiction of disciplinary stories about Supernatural, contains OCs, censored swearing, and spanking. Any suggestions? Any feedback? Feel free to review!
1. Chapter 1

Sam looked at Dean, "Get this. Some people in Oregon have had their heads twisted clean off, and people have reported that someone, no names yet, who looks like a very young version of Crowley, about seven or eight, are always next to the corpse of the decapitated, normally blood on his hands. When someone talks to said son of Crowley, the kid just disappears. As in... you get the idea."

"Seems like there's a 'thing' out there today." Dean said, "We're gonna put a stop to it."

"Yes, we are."

The thing is, not Sam or Dean knew that someone was watching. Until...

"Ack!" The 'thing' yelped, falling from it's perch and onto Sam, who was not expecting it.

Sam shoved it off of him, which landed in a nearby devil's trap. "Dean, a 'thing'."

Dean looked at it, "Who are you?"

The thing gulped, "I-I'm sorry Mr. Winchester... I-I'm A-Alexander."

"If anything, he kinda looks like Crowley." Sam shrugged.

"I'm sorry... for killing all those people... and for stealing some gummy worms..." Alexander whimpered, starting to cry.

"You did that? What're we supposed to do? Spank him?" Sam asked.

Dean looked at Alexander, "Why do you kill?"

"I don't kill inoccents! Well, I do, but that's because I ran out of money to buy gummy worms! It's not my fault gummy worms are delicous!" Alexander was now crying his eyes out.

"Listen, Alexander, I'll buy you some gummy worms after this." Sam said.

Dean sighed, "But if you kill again, we'll have no choice but to kill you."

Alexander tried to hug Sam, but unfortunately, Sam was outside of the devil's trap. "Sammy I want a hug..."

"Only I can call Sam Sammy, right Sammy?" Dean asked.

Sam sighed, "Right."

"What're you going to do to me?" Alexander asked, worried.

Sam shrugged.

Dean looked at Sam, "Actually, punishing Alexander is probably the best way to go." Dean stepped inside the devil's trap, and held Alexander firmly by the arm.

Sam nodded.

"No! Dean! Let go! You can't!" Alexander wailed.

"I can and I will. Hey Sammy, get me a chair."

Sam gave Dean the closest chair avalible.

"We have two options, Alexander, the easy way or the hard way." Dean said, sitting in said chair.

"Whatever way's less painful?" Alexander suggested.

"Easy way then." Dean pulled Alexander over his lap in the position described best as 'bending over a knee'.

By this point, Alexander knew what was coming, he started flailing his limbs to try and get out of Dean's grasp.

Dean landed two relatively harsh swats on Alexander's clothed bottom.

"Owwie! Please! Dean, stop!" Alexander wailed.

"What are you?" Dean asked, not stopping.

"I'm a demon! Stop! It hurts!"

"It's meant to hurt." Was all Dean replied.

"Stop! I answered your-OWWWW- questions!"

"Yes, but it doesn't take away the fact that you killed and stole."

"I'm sorry! I either eat gummy worms or the insides of people! It's not my fault that they're delicous! Owie! Please, stop!"

Dean carefully but quickly pulled down Alexander's pants and underwear, then continued to spank Alexander.

"No! Leave those up! It'll hurt more!"

"That is the point."

When Alexander's bottom was a dark red, Dean stopped, and carefully pulled up Alexander's pants and underwear.

"I-I'm s-sorry, I-I'll never b-be bad a-again..." Alexander sobbed.

"It's alright, just stay here." Dean left the devil's trap, and Sam went in to comfort Alexander.

Alexander just kept on repeating what he just said, not noticing anything besides the fact that his bottom hurt.

Sam stroked Alexander's back in an attemp to calm him.

Alexander quickly stood up and hugged Sam tightly, and then went into hysterical tears.

Sam smiled softly, broke part of the devil's trap, and carried Alexander out of it.

"S-Sam..? I t-think I'm dying..." Alexander murmured.

"Dying? What gave you that idea?" Sam asked.

"Water keeps coming out of my eyes," Alexander replied.

"It's called crying. It's natural for everyone to do." Sam nodded.

"I-It is?"

"Yep. Would you like to go on your way?" Sam asked.

"Yeah." Alexander nodded, and disappeared.

"That was weird." Dean said.

"It was."

Meanwhile...

"Have you befriended the Winchesters?"

"Yes, dad. Well, I met them, and then Dean spanked me and it really hurt... but Sam comforted me afterwards."

"I'm glad you've met them, then Operation KTW can continue."

"Yes, me too, but one thing? Could I become a hunter to have Operation KTW can continue?"

"If you kill one demon, hellhound, vampire, leviathan, anything evil, I will personally beat your *ss raw. Are we clear?"

"Y-Yeah..."

 **What is Operation KTW? And who am I referring to? Find out next time, on Supernatural Disciplinary Stories!**


	2. Chapter 2

After a long day of hunting things and imitating priests and FBI agents...

Dean smiled, "Well, let's go out for burgers."

Sam nodded, "Fair enough."

"I want burgers!" Alexander called out, falling from his perch in which he was spying on the Winchesters.

"Alexander? What are you doing back here?" Sam and Dean asked at the same time.

"Totally not spying on you two nope not at all!" Alexander replied, then laughing nervously. "You're hunters, right? Could I be one when I'm older?"

Dean looked at Sam and shrugged.

Sam looked at Dean and shrugged.

"Is that a yes? Yay!"

"Well, we'll have to teach you about the stuff we hunt."

"My father is the king of Hell, I can learn on my own thanks very much." Was all Alexander's reply was. "...Though a bit of help might be nice..."

"You're dad really is Crowley...?" Sam asked.

"Yep." Alexander nodded.

"Well, we might have a few issues with that..."

"Dean means, as in, if you kill people again then we might have no choice."

"I promise if I have my daily supply of gummy worms I won't kill people and eat their insides."

"Are we even able to supply that?" Sam asked.

"For now we can." Dean replied.

What the Winchester's didn't know, or maybe they didn't care, was that Alexander wasn't at all a demon, in fact he was practically a ticking time bomb. Just one meal of anything but gummy worms might be enough to make Alexander try and kill them, which is exactly what happened two hours later...

"I want my gummy worms! Give me my gummy worms or else!" Alexander yelled.

Sam looked at him, "You're in a devil's trap, you can't move from anywhere but here. I'm sorry, we'll get you your gummy worms in a few minutes." Sam said softly.

"I want my gummy worms now!"

Dean sighed, "Alexander, look, we can't risk you getting out and trying to kill others, we might eventually if we ever get enough money for everything we need to take care of you."

Sam nodded.

"Just give me my gummy worms and go godd*mn*t!" Alexander cursed a few other words besides that.

"Look, Alexander, maybe we can make an agreement? Maybe get Cass to take care of you?" Sam suggested.

"No, angels are terrifying. You've been in the same room with Metatron before, you should know what I mean. I know what angels are capable of!" Alexander screamed at the top of his lungs.

Almost as if on cue, Castiel appeared behind Sam and Dean, "You called?" Castiel asked.

"This is going all wrong! Operation KTW is not supposed to go like this! Angels are terrifying! Just kill me and go thanks much!" Alexander started cowering in fear.

"He really is scared of angels." Dean looked at Alexander.

"And what's Operation KTW?" Sam asked.

"Operation... uh... If I told you, would you promise not to hurt me?" Alexander asked.

"Sure." Castiel replied before anyone else could answer.

"Operation Kill the Winchesters." Was all Alexander could say.

"So you lied to us?" Dean asked.

"Yes, I did! Please don't hurt me!" Alexander whimpered.

Sam sighed, "I'll ask you this, what are you?"

"Like I said, I'm a demon!"

"He's lying." Was Castiel's response, he tossed Alexander a few gummy worms.

"Fine... I'm kinda like a Leviathan... kinda... a mix of that and something... Basically, I'm a offspring of a demon and a Leviathan. Yeah, dad married a Leviathan, I know, weird. My species has cravings for at least one thing, for example, gummy worms, and when my species don't get the thing they have cravings for, they eat what they've always eaten, human insides." Alexander said, eating the gummy worms happily. "It gets worse every day. The more we eat, the bigger the craving. The bigger the craving, the worse the effects of not having them goes. If anything, we need that thing for the rest of our lives."

"So... some kind of zombie?" Dean asked.

Alexander shook his head.

"What can kill your species?" Castiel asked.

"Many things, such as but not limited to, really really really really really really really severe physical discomfort, silver stuff, the Mark of Cain, soap, oh, and my species all look like kids. All of us are kids." Alexander answered.

"Huh. Interesting." Sam said.

"Oh, and most of all, angels are really good at killing my species, even a light touch is agonizing. Wait... why did I tell you all this?"

"Just thought it'd be good to know." Castiel replied.

"You're gonna kill my species off! That's what you'll do!" Alexander yelled, pointing at Castiel.

"That is not true." Castiel replied.

"It's not my fault I'm a 'thing' who wants to be a hunter!"

"Nobody said it was." Sam said, stepping inside the devil's trap.

"Sammy!" Dean yelled.

Alexander tried to attack Sam, and scratched at Sam's neck.

Castiel walked in the devil's trap, and lightly touched Alexander on the arm. "Do not attack Sam."

Alexander burst into tears and ran to the edge of the devil's trap, holding his arm with his other hand, "Owwie! It hurts! Make it stop hurting!" He bawled.

Castiel led Sam outside the devil's trap, and looked at Sam, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Sam nodded.

"Sammy, Alexander could have killed you." Dean said.

"True."

Alexander was crying hard now, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'll never do it again!"

"Why I'm not putting the Mark of Cain through your chest, Alexander, even I don't know." Dean said.

"I just wanted gummy worms... gummy worms are tasty..." Alexander sobbed.

"Cass, go get Alexander some gummy worms, I'm gonna add two of the seven really's to Alexander's list after he eats them." Dean said.

Castiel nodded, and left to get some gummy worms.

About twelve minutes later, Castiel returned, and tossed two packs of gummy worms to Alexander, who immediately scarfed them down.

Dean walked in the devil's trap, a chair alongside him.

Alexander looked at Dean, "Please don't..."

"Give me one good reason not to do this to you." Dean said.

Sam turned to Castiel, "Cass, things might get interesting."

Castiel nodded.

Dean sat down in the chair and pulled Alexander onto his lap so that Alexander was in an in the oh-so-familiar position. "Do you know why this is going to happen to you?"

Alexander nodded.

"Good." Dean landed two harsh smacks to Alexander's clothed rear. "Next time you do that to Sammy, I'll use an implement."

"Ow! It hurts! Stop!" Alexander yelped.

Dean landed three more to Alexander's butt.

"Please, make it stop hurting! Ow!" Alexander yelped, tears in his eyes.

"It's meant to hurt." Dean said, not stopping.

"I'm sorry! I can't control myself without gummy worms!" Alexander wailed, the first two tears fell from Alexander's eyes, followed by more, and more, until Alexander was blubbering like a baby from only ten smacks.

Dean pulled down Alexander's pants, not a care in the world if Alexander got injured in the process.

"Leave those up! Leave them up!" Alexander bawled, flailing his limbs in an attempt to get Dean to stop.

"Nope." Dean said, spanking Alexander until Dean could tell that Alexander's boxered bottom was a crimson color before stopping and tossing Alexander to the ground.

"Ow...!" Alexander was now crying as hard as he could, he didn't care about anything except his stinging butt at this point.

Dean walked out of the devil's trap, leaving the hard chair for Alexander.

Once Alexander calmed down, his lower jaw trembled as he stood up and slowly made his way towards the chair. As he sat down it brought the pain from every single one of Dean's spankings, and Alexander was in tears in a matter of seconds.

"Next time, if you're on one of your hangry rampages, don't attack Sammy." Dean said.

Alexander nodded slightly. "Can I go home now?" He asked.

"Sure." Dean said, destroying a bit of the devil's trap so that Alexander could leave.

Alexander immediately stood up and inched towards the edge of the devil's trap, he pulled up his pants and ran, full speed, out of the room, he then disappeared into thin air like he usually did.

"So, how about those burgers?" Dean ssked.

Sam nodded.

Castiel smiled softly.

"Dad... I'm sorry... They found out about Operation KTW... and Castiel was there and I didn't get enough gummy worms and I attacked Sam and Castiel touched me and it really hurt and Castiel gave me gummy worms and then Dean spanked me again and it really hurt and he made me sit down and it was a two out of seven on the really severe discomfort scale..."

"They found out about Operation KTW?"

"Yes, but I told a lie to them, that Crowley was my father and that he had married a Leviathan!"

"Yet, the found out about Operation Kill the Winchesters...?"

Anyone within a mile of this conversation's location could hear the sounds of a belt against a backside and wails coming from a specific location. Which the Winchesters were not anywhere near.

 **Who is 'dad'? What is 'dad'? Will Sam and Dean Winchester survive? Or be torn to pieces by Alexander?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Just for a bit of clarification, Alexander's species can actually be stuck in a devil's trap.**

The day after the previous chapter ended, Sam and Dean were busy running from very PO'd whatever Alexander's species was.

"Dean? A bit of help?" Sam asked.

"I don't remember what Alexander told us!" Dean replied.

"All I remember is, severe discomfort, soap, uh... angels, and uhm... silver? I think?" Sam suggested,

"I'm not even sure we have any silver, soap, severe discomfort causing things, or angels, anywhere around here!" Dean exclaimed.

One of the whatever Alexander's species was, jumped onto Sam's back, clung on, and started scratching and biting at Sam, but Sam easily shook her off.

"Sammy? You okay?" Dean asked.

Alexander was sitting in a nearby tree, watching the entire thing happen, "Why they don't just throw what they want at those, uh... whatever the heck we are, since they all seem to crave anything meaty, I have no idea." He facepalmed.

Sam and Dean did manage to outrun them, but little did the Winchesters know, that they'd eventually be back for more.

Alexander sighed, he disappeared, and reappeared in front of the Winchesters, more towards Sam than Dean. "You okay?"

Sam nearly jumped out of his skin, "You startled me!"

"Well, I do have that effect on people." Alexander shrugged, "But I'd rather just skip the formalities."

Dean sent a venemous glare at Alexander.

Alexander gulped.

Sam sighed, "Anyways, what do you want?"

"A little something that'd help." Alexander smiled, giving Sam an audio cassette, "It's an exorcism, for my species I guess. It works only temporarily, but it took a very long time to get my hands on this, the weird thing is, it's the Barney theme. It really hurt to get my hands on this."

Dean chuckled, "Glad some uh... whatever Alexander's species is, agree that Barney is indeed terrible."

"Alexander, why didn't you tell us this?"

"Because I couldn't have. If dad finds out that I gave you this, than I'd rather not talk about it." Alexander replied.

"Fair enough." Sam said.

"I'd not keep anything from you without a reason, as A) Dean'd probably spank it out of me one way or another, and B) Sam's the brother I never had. I don't hide anything from people like him." Alexander continued.

"Alexander, do you know anything else about your species? Like anything they can do?" Sam asked.

"Uhm... let me see. Well, teleporting, and they kinda recover easily." Alexander said.

Dean made a devil's trap, and put a chair in it, and walked out of it. "Alexander, sit down."

"I'd rather not because of what dad did since Operation KTW failed." Alexander replied.

"Fine. Let's get a spare mattress for you to lay on." Dean sighed.

"When can I have gummy worms?" Alexander asked, as his stomach growled.

"After this." Sam replied, pulling out a sleeping bag.

"What if I have to go to the bathroom?" Alexander asked.

Dean looked at Sam.

Sam looked at Alexander, "Uh... hold it as best you can."

"But that's a number five on the list!" Alexander started crying.

"We'll get you a bottle to go in." Dean concluded, "There, simple as that."

"Can't I use the toilet?"

"Be thankful I'm not killing you for injuring Sam yesterday."

Alexander started doing the 'potty dance', "I need to go!" He wailed.

"I'll be right back with a bottle."

"I need to go NOW!"

By the team Dean got back, Alexander had already wet himself.

"Alexander, you'd better be kidding me..."

Alexander smiled, "I don't have to go anymore! But now I want some gummy worms..."

"Take the bottle," Dean gave Alexander the bottle, "If you have to go number two, just tell me. Sam? Could you get some gummy worms?"

Sam nodded, and rushed for the nearest store, which was a good quarter mile away. He returned with a bunch of whatever Alexander's species was clinging to his arms, trying to get the gummy worms in Sam's hands. "The whole city's infested with them."

Alexander let out a soft whimper. "I want the gummy worms..."

Sam sighed, got the nearest bottle of soap, and poured it over the whatever Alexander's species was that were now clawing at Sam, causing them to cry like infants and flee.

"Give me the gummy worms!" Alexander wailed.

"Okay, okay, jeez..." Sam gave Alexander the gummy worms, which Alexander scarfed down as if he hadn't eaten in centuries.

"Thanks!" Alexander said happily, then taking a small drink of water from another bottle that Dean had given him.

"No problem." Sam replied.

At around 8:00 PM...

"Dean? I'm sleepy..." Alexander murmured.

"You have everything you need to go to bed." Dean said.

"...Yeah..." Alexander crawled in his sleeping bag, and let out a yelp as his still sore backside came in contact with the sleeping bag. "This is a one on the scale..." He murmured, before yawning and falling asleep and sucking his thumb, just like an infant would.

Sam looked at Alexander, "Cute kid."

Dean nodded. "A bit annoying, but cute none the less."

Sam smiled, "We should be heading to bed soon. We have a lot to do in the morning."

"True." Dean nodded.

Around midnight...

Alexander was having a nightmare, and woke up, screaming at the top of his lungs.

Sam was the first to rush in, gun at the ready, thinking that someone or something was attacking Alexander.

Alexander was crying relatively hard, "I have a number six... and I had a nightmare..." He whimpered.

Sam walked inside the devil's trap, and carefully stroked Alexander's back in an attemp to calm him, "Alexander, it's okay, you can tell me what the number six is."

"I really really really have to go!" Alexander exclaimed, taking the bottle and urinating, a lot, in it.

"Oh. That." Sam stepped out of the devil's trap. "It's okay."

Alexander had not finished yet, finally, after about thirty seconds, he uttered a sigh of relief. "Sam, number sixes hurt. A lot." Alexander said, looking up at him.

"I'm quite sure it does."

Alexander stopped crying, and soon fell asleep.

Sam smiled, and headed to bed.

The next morning...

Sam woke up, and went to go check on Alexander, only to find that Alexander was already awake.

"Hi!" Alexander said happily.

"Hello." Sam smiled.

"How did you sleep?"

"I slept fine, you?"

"Apart from the nightmare, and the fact that I maybe wet the bed a little, it was okay."

"You did?"

"Yeah..."

"Oh. Well, let's try and tell Dean."

"You know what? I don't want to have to do Operation KTW, I wanna be a hunter!" Alexander exclaimed.

"Good for you."

"I might know a way to try and make it so that I don't require gummy worms so that I become kinda like you. But it really hurts and I don't want to have to bleed... needles are scary..."

"What is it?"

"Well, it involves needles and everything I'm scared of..."

"So... let me get this straight, needles, angels, silver, soap, nightmares, and what else are you scared of?"

"I'm also scared of being spanked, and I'm scared of Dean." Alexander replied.

"Let me guess, have an angel put some of their blood into you via a silver needle, wash your hands, have Dean spank you, on a day where you had a nightmare?"

Alexander nodded, "Please don't do it..."

"I'll let Dean know about this." Sam said.

"No! Please! I'll do anything for you not to have it happen to me!" Alexander wailed.

"Nobody said it'd happen." Sam replied.

"I know but still! What if he gets Castiel to agree!"

"I'm sure Dean'd never do anything behind my back."

At that time, Dean walked in, with Castiel at his side, "What's going on?"

Alexander let out a whimper.

Sam informed Dean about it.

"So, are we able to do turn Alexander into a human?" Dean asked.

"If Alexander doesn't want it, we can't make it happen. All that would do is traumitize him for life." Sam nodded.

Castiel looked at Sam, "I believe Dean's right about this one."

Alexander started crying, "But that'd hurt!"

Dean sighed, "Alexander, on a scale of one to ten, how much do you want to be human?"

"An eiht point eight one zero nine if it doesn't hurt too badly." Alexander responded.

"Then it's settled."

"I'm gonna go have breakfast." Sam headed out.

Alexander let out a whimper as Dean put a cuffed chair next to him, carefully pulled down Alexander's pants and underwear in the back and detatched the seat after Alexander was cuffed to it.

"Dean, are you sure that-" Castiel started.

"Yes, I'm sure. We have everything we need." Dean said.

Alexander at this point, was already crying hard. "But it might be a number seven!" Alexander wailed.

"Alexander, look, all it takes is a number six. Just let me know when it happens, then I can stop." Dean said softly, he detatched his belt, tilted Alexander so that the chair was on it's side, and started whipping Alexander across the backside with it.

"Owwwie! Please! No!" Alexander wailed, his hands were in a position that clearly said 3 on it.

Dean noticed, and started spanking him slower but harder.

"No! Dean! Ow!" Alexander was reduced to nothing but a blubbering baby, "It's a number five!"

"One more." Dean spanked Alexander once more, so that it was a six on the scale, "Sorry, but I've gotta keep it from going back up. I can't comfort you."

Alexnder was crying so hard, he forgot to notice anything else, and before he knew it, it was over. Alexander was a human, and everything at once, would be a seven on the scale, but he didn't have a scale anymore, but he was still in pain. "Owwie..." He murmured.

Dean uncuffed Alexander, and started comforting him as best he could.

"Dean... go away..." Alexander sobbed.

Dean nodded, and went away.

Castiel smiled softly, and sat next to Alexander, who was lying on his stomach ontop of the sleeping bag. "Shh... it's okay..."

Alexander went into hysterics, and started trying to run away, succeeding in getting away from the devil's trap and away from Castiel, "I'm still scared of angels..." Alexander sobbed, pulling up his pants and underwear and running out of the room, and bumped into Sam, who was walking back from wherever he had breakfast at.

"Alexander? How'd you get out of your devil's trap?" Sam asked.

Alexander explained everything, hugging Sam tightly the entire time.

"I'm sorry that happened, but look on the bright side, you don't need gummy worms to survive anymore!" Sam said, trying to cheer him up.

"Yeah." Alexander nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

"Sammy? There's a few 'things' in Coralado. If anything, the same things are showing up everywhere." Dean said.

Alexander looked at Dean, "I'm sorry, I forgot to mention that whatever my species was spreads like wildfire. If human blood and whatever my species was' blood mix, the human turns into one. Only if it's under 10 years old." Alexander said.

Sam looked at Dean, "There are? Well, we're gonna need lots of soap." Sam said, then he turned to Alexander, "Did your species have a name?"

Dean nodded at Alexander.

Alexander turned to Sam, "Nope. Soap might not work all that well. I know there's a blade thing that can kill us, but it doesn't exist in this dimension, only in ours, and if I have to go there, dad'll... dad'll... it'd be a sixteen on the scale if it went up that high."

"It's okay, Alexander, you can stay here." Sam said softly.

"No! I want you to stay with meeeeeee!" Alexander clung onto Sam.

"Alexander, get off of Sammy." Dean said.

"Alexander, get off of me,"

"No! Never! Sam is my friend! Dad might kill him!" Alexander wailed.

"Alexander, I'm asking you nicely, get off of Sammy." Dean repeated.

Sam stayed quiet.

"I won't!" Alexander wailed.

"Okay, fine, but don't cry to me if your backside gets blistered by me." Dean said, smacking Alexander hard in the backside, causing Alexander to fall off of Sam and start crying.

"See?" Dean asked. "You are a kid. Kids listen to adults."

Sam sighed, "Alexander, I promise not to get myself killed."

Alexander was, by this time, crying hard, "I'm sorrry!" He wailed.

Dean knelt down to Alexander's level, and looked him in the eyes. "You promise to be good, and we'll do the best we can to come back in one piece."

Alexander shook his head, "You don't even know what can kill dad... dad's not like what I was. He's something you've never faced before. Nobody knows what can even hurt him. Not even Castiel knows."

"How 'bout I go first? And Sammy stays here and takes care of you?" Dean asked.

Alexander nodded, "Yeah."

Sam looked at Dean, "I'm pretty sure you'll not be able to fend off Alexander's dad. And we don't even know what dimension Alexander's talking about."

"Fine, we'll research." Dean concluded.

Alexander stood up, walked over to Sam, and hugged him. "Dean hurt me..." Alexander murmured.

"Hurting and spanking has differences." Sam said.

Alexander let out a whimper, "But it hurt..."

"It's meant to." Both Sam and Dean said at the same time.

"I know, but I don't like things that hurt," Alexander said.

"Let's get going. Alexander? Do you need to use the restroom?" Sam asked.

"No, I don't," Alexander shook his head.

Two hours later...

"Sam? Dean? I really need to pee..." Alexander murmured.

"You should've gone when you had the chance. You'll need to hold it for now. Only a hundred more miles." Dean said.

"But I need to go pee NOW!"

Sam, after about thirty seconds, turned to Alexander, who at this point had already wet himself, and accidentally peed a little on the inside of Dean's car. "Dean, whatever you do, do not look." Sam said, but he was already too late.

"Alexander... you peed on my car." Dean growled angrily, looking at him and quickly turning back to the road.

"I'm sorry Dean but I had to pee and it was really hurting to hold it in!" Alexander started crying.

"I'm going to pull the car over, unless you can give me one reason why I shouldn't spank you." Dean said.

"Because, uh..." Alexander started.

"Time's up." Dean said, pulling the car over, unbuckling, and moving to the back seat of his car.

"Dean-" Sam started.

"Sam, be quiet." Dean sat down next to Alexander, quickly unbuckled Alexander, and pulled him over his lap.

"I'm sorry! Sam, help me! I'm gonna be spanked! It'll hurt!" Alexander wailed.

Dean smacked Alexander hard on the seat of his pants. "Oh, and I'll also be using an implement." Dean slowly unbuckled his belt and held it in a very painful-looking loop, which caused Alexander to start squirming relentlessly once he saw what was coming.

Dean slowly but carefully pulled down Alexander's pants to show his boxered bottom. "This's what happens if you pee on my car." Dean held the belt high over his head, and brought it down again and again on Alexander's butt.

Alexander tried to escape, but realizing that escape would just make Dean spank him harder and longer if he caught up to him, Alexander just stayed there and bawled like a baby. "Dean, stop!" Alexander bawled.

Dean now pulled down Alexander's underwear, which revealed Alexander's red but could be redder butt, which made Alexander scream at the top of his tiny little lungs.

"Dean, stop." Sam said, looking at Dean.

Dean did not reply, instead spanking Alexander all the more harder.

"Dean! Please, stop! Owwwie! I still need to pee!" Alexander wailed.

Dean kept on abusing Alexander until Alexander's butt was a dark crimson.

Alexander had yet again wet himself, both from terror and pain, and was crying for all he was worth now. "Dean... it *hic* hurts..." Alexander sobbed.

Dean pulled up Alexander's pants and underwear, sat Alexander back in his seat, and buckled his seatbelt, before returning to his own.

Alexander squirmed uncomfortably, still crying.

Sam unbuckled and moved to the seat next to Alexander, "You'll be okay..." Sam whispered, lightly patting Alexander on the shoulder.

"It hurts... and I don't think I can sit down comfortably anymore..." Alexander lay his head on Sam's shoulder as a sign of affection, and soon cried himself to sleep.

"Right then, now let's go to the nearest hotel, and stay there for the night." Dean said, starting to drive away.

Meanwhile...

"Where is he?!"

"I don't know, sir!"

"He's supposed to have killed the Winchesters by now!"

"If I could kindly suggest something, why not look at the hidden camera/tracking device we injected into Alexander? OWWWW STOP IT IT HURTS!"

"Now, shoo, scram, flee!"

"Y-yes sir! I-Imidiately!"

"Actually, that was a good idea... what?! He's befriended them?! And he's... human! What kind of practical joke is this?!"

At that point in time, someone walked in, "Step six out of ten in Operation KTW, sir."

"Oh, yeah. Right."


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, Alexander, Dean, and Sam were having a conversation.

Alexander gulped, "I may have lied. What's the name of Crowley's son? Crowley's son is my father."

"You've told lots of lies, how could we believe you?" Sam asked.

"But it's true!"

"So you're trying to say that you are Crowley's son's son?"

"And I want you two to adopt me." Alexander nodded.

"Fair enough." Sam replied.

"Sammy, wait. Let's think this through." Dean said, "Alexander either is or was a lying, psychotic, gummy worm eating, human inside devouring 'deviathan' who only recently became human."

"Yeah, so?"

"Bigger picture, if the police found out we adopted him..." Dean started.

"That's the thing, they won't." Sam and Alexander said at the same time. Then Sam continued, "We'll make Alexander regret his misdeeds, then the police won't sentence him to whatever he'd get sentenced to."

Alexander gulped. "Sam, please don't."

"Sorry, Alexander, but I have no choice." Sam sighed, bringing the squirming seven year old over his lap.

"Dean! Sam's gonna spank me!" Alexander cried out frantically.

"I know, but once it's done, you'll be forgiven, and it'll be okay." Sam said softly, landing a few harsh smacks to Alexander's rear.

"Ow! Sam! Stop it! I'm sorry!" Alexander wailed.

"Sorry doesn't cut it." Sam replied, continuing, "Sorry doesn't revive the people you ate."

"I'm sorry! It hurts!"

"Shh... it'll be okay."

"But it hurts..."

Sam stopped after the twentieth smack to Alexander's clothed bottom, and sat Alexander on his lap. "Alexander, what you did was wrong, but I forgive you, Dean forgives you-" Sam started.

Dean looked at Sam, "No I don't."

Alexander burst into hysterics and hugged Sam tightly, sobbing relentlessly into his shoulder. "I'm sorry... I'm so so so so sorry..." For the first time in his life, Alexander sounded genuinely sorry for killing the people that he did, not sorry that he had been spanked.

"It's okay." Sam whispered, stroking Alexander's back in an attempt to calm him.

All Alexander cared about was his stinging backside at this point.

Dean sighed, and walked out of the room.

"Don't listen to Dean. He's still mad at you for peeing in his car." Sam said soothingly.

"I'm sorry though..."

"Sorry isn't a word in Dean's vocabulary."

"Oh."


End file.
